


are you on drugs?

by sidekickgalaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bullying, Chaos, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Desperate Men x Girlfriends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I mean sex jokes, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboob gets bullied, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tommy also bullies wilbur haha, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickgalaxy/pseuds/sidekickgalaxy
Summary: stupid crushes and smuggling drugs[suggestions and ideas are welcome]
Relationships: Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	1. just started school, feeling terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published fic so any tips would be greatly appreciated and very much needed. Hope you like it!

-

  
  


High school was shit. Tommy knew this for certain, his brothers were both high-schoolers and they were both also shit. He had listened to them complain about it enough times to know that it wasn't any better than middle school. He laid his arm next to the car window and rested his head on it. Too bad he was thinking these pessimistic thoughts while being driven to the building where he would spend wasting his teenage years on pointless things like "education".

"Wow, I sure can't wait to take Pre-Calculus," Wilbur said in a sarcastic-annoyed tone from the seat in front of Tommy "It'll be the highlight of my day."

Phil frowned at his son's fake enthusiasm, "Don't say that, I'm sure it won't be that difficult!"

Dave snorted at his dad's reply, knowing it was that difficult despite being in the same grade as Wilbur. Phil looked at him through the rearview mirror and his frown deepened.

"You guys are being such downers about this. The end of summer break isn't the end of the world!" 

"Yeah easy for you to say when you aren't in school."

"I still have work, Wil. Quit being so overdramatic."

"I think Tommy is being more overdramatic than me, he looks like he's recreating a cheesy music video, staring out the window like that."

Wilbur felt a kick in the back of his seat and turned around to glare at his younger brother who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Phil thought about telling them to cut it out but he knew that'd lead to even more dumb conflict, and decided against it. Wilbur kept ranting about the most minor inconveniences until they finally arrived at their long-awaited destination. As Phil parked, Tommy felt a shiver run down his spine and cringed at the feeling. Wilbur was right, he was being overdramatic. What was he so afraid of? He didn't know. 

Dave and Tommy quickly left the car, saying bye to their dad, and before Wilbur could do the same he felt a gentle grip on his arm.

"Hey Wil, stay for a second." 

He turned around, wondering what his dad had to say. 

"Can you do me a favor and show Tommy around, help him meet new people and all that. I don't want him to be unfamiliar with things especially on the first day."

"Yeah sure," Wilbur replied genuinely, smiling softly "Bye dad!" He said and left as well. 

He ran over to the gate and glanced around looking for his brothers, he couldn't spot them anywhere. They'd both run off to do their own thing, he guessed and proceeded to do the same. He didn't rush like his brothers probably did, though. He was plodding along the school entrance and looking around to take in the sights like a tourist, although he was incredibly familiar with the area. He couldn't say he liked coming here nearly every day for the past two school years, although he would have been lying if he said he didn't miss it. He let his thoughts wander as he strolled through the crowded halls. He wondered why Phil asked that of him, Tommy wasn't an introverted kid for sure, he was quite the opposite. Loud, over-confident, and stubborn. He didn't wanna go against his father's wishes though so he quickly regained his posture and thought of where Tommy could've gone to. He was texting someone in the car, so Wilbur guessed that it was Tubbo. They probably met at the gates but he still didn't have an idea as to where they went.

" **WILBUR SOOOOOOT** "

Great. Wilbur stopped in his tracks and let the man behind him catch up. He felt the arm of a shorter figure wrap around his neck. 

"How ya been, brit." Schlatt spoke in his usual condescending manner

"Great actually, I've been wonderful, would be a bit better if you let go of my neck though."

Schlatt let out a forced laugh and complied. Both of them continued wandering around the halls although Wilbur was very clearly trying to get away from the situation. Wilbur and Schlatt didn't have the best relationship, obviously. They'd known each other since around the beginning of middle school but would always bicker and argue. They still continued to hang out for some reason, so people usually guessed they were friends despite their constant disputes. 

Schlatt finally got distracted from Alex running up to him and Wilbur had a chance to leave. He didn't pay attention to their distant conversation as he hurriedly made his way over to the gym. He guessed it would be fairly empty due to the crowded state of the halls. Unfortunately for him, right as he arrived at the gym, he heard the morning announcement over the speakers.

_ click _

"Good morning students of Kennedy High! It's August 31st, 2020, and the first day of school! Today will be a short day just to get settled in! Please make your way to the gym by 8:05 for our assembly, thank you!"

_ click _

  
  


Apparently, Alyssa volunteered for announcements again, good to know, Wilbur thought. He guessed that Tommy and Tubbo would both be here since neither of the freshmen knew the building very well. He entered the gym through the large doors and his eyes immediately landed on the bright decorations. Kennedy High had really gone all out this time. Some random song the administration probably found by searching up "Popular Songs" was playing through the speakers. Wilbur scanned through the crowd of high-schoolers to find Tommy, and he very easily did. He was sitting on the bleachers with Tubbo, as far away from everyone else as possible. Wilbur sighed and made his way through the crowd. Tubbo spotted him before he could notify them of his presence and greeted him cheerily.

"Hi Wil!!"

"Hey, Tubbo!" Wilbur returned his greeting with a smile and sat down next to him

The three of them waited for the assembly to start and watched people enter the gym. Tubbo suggested they play a game where every time they see someone they know come in, they have to yell their names. Tommy was quick to get on board with that and although Wilbur hesitated, questioning why he would agree to that, he did so anyway. The next 5 minutes were spent intently watching who came in. Thankfully, no one they knew did. Even if Wilbur saw someone, he was sure he wouldn't have yelled. Everyone had settled on the many bleachers as the teachers attempted to quiet the crowd for the assembly. The principal got onto the stage and tapped the mic, sending a high pitched buzz. Some students groaned at the noise and covered their ears but they all quieted nonetheless.

The assembly went by incredibly slow, at least to Tommy. He sat down, resting his head on both of his palms, deteriorating his posture further. He wasn't listening to what the people on stage were saying anymore, all he wanted to do was get to class and get this over with. He was sure that's what everyone else thought too. He looked over at the crowd of people and studied everyone's expressions. Most were bored, looking elsewhere, having their own conversations, and some were even sleeping. Once the assembly finally ended, they were asked to form groups based on grades. Wilbur left to join the Juniors and Tommy followed Tubbo to where he assumed the Freshmen were. Volunteers were passing out student handbooks, probably including their class information. Tommy crossed his fingers and hoped that he would be in the same class as Tubbo. When he received his, he aggressively flipped over to the page which had the classes. He scanned over the paper to find his name. They weren't in the same class. And even more lucky for him, he was in the same class as Drista. Now he really wanted to get this over with.

"Nooo!" Tubbo groaned

Tommy turned around to look at the shorter boy and frowned to show that he'd seen it too. Tubbo returned the expression and waved, turning back and walking away to catch up with his class who were leaving. Tommy looked around to find Drista since she was the only one he knew from their class. However, Drista had spotted him beforehand and jogged up to him. 

  
  


"Hey dickhead"

"Heeeey Drista." Tommy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I see you're still a child."

"You are both younger and shorter than me."

"Bringing height into this really shows your confidence in your age."

Tommy scrunched up his face in a confused expression "I am literally older than you."

"Yeah but you're still a child." Drista grinned, walking away with their class.

The look of confusion didn't leave Tommy's face as he followed after her. They were led upstairs and into their first period, which was math. 

_ 'I am so lucky today'  _ Tommy thought as he walked over to the window seat and quickly sat down, dragging his fingers through his hair in a stressed manner. 

The Teacher walked up in front of the classroom to state some announcements as if there hadn't been enough made in the assembly

"Alright students, I want you all to be reminded that the seats you choose today will be your seats for the rest of the school year. Now that we have that out of the way, let's take turns introducing ourselves with some icebreakers!"

Tommy looked to the seat next to him as Drista quickly sat down with a subtle smirk. He groaned and hid his face in his arms. 

He just wanted this to be over with.

  
  


-


	2. lunch menu: chaos

-

  
  


Tubbo got up from his seat and turned to face the desk next to him. His eyes darted around the classroom full of students getting up to leave in search of one of his friends. He hastily picked up his textbooks and rushed out of the classroom, bumping into a few classmates in the process. He turned right and squeezed himself through the crowded hallway. He finally spotted a familiar purple hue and reached out his hand to tap the larger figure's shoulder. The taller turned around and glanced down.

"Oh hi Tubbo." The monotone voice irritated the younger.

Tubbo attempted to cross his arms, being reminded of the books occupying them and goofily regaining his posture "Is that seriously all you have to say?"

"Uh.." he pondered "Oh yeah, sorry for leaving early, I'm looking for Ranboo."

"What do you need him for?" Tubbo asked and continued walking.

"Well, I just wanna say hi since he's new." Grayson answered, speeding up his pace to catch up with Tubbo. He was short but he was surprisingly quick.

"Yeah, I think his hair is cool!" Tubbo smiled. Ranboo's hair was split dyed which apparently fit the qualifications of cool for him.

  
  


The two freshmen made their way into the cafeteria, Tubbo carelessly looking around as he did. The walls were decorated with mostly empty bulletin boards, giving a surprisingly fresh feeling. The first day of school wasn't terrible, instead it seemed like a window of opportunities to Tubbo. The din of teenagers grew clearer as they approached closer to the cafeteria, making their way in. Grayson glanced around to catch sight of Ranboo, which he easily did by his recognizable features. He grabbed Tubbo by his shirt sleeve, surprising the smaller who was now practically being dragged across the room. He let the muddled boy go once they reached the table in the back where Ranboo sat alone with his lunch. Ranboo looked up at the two, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Hello?" He spoke in an equally confused manner.

"Hi!" Tubbo replied, fixing down his sleeve, "I'm Tubbo!"

"You guys can sit down, you know, would be easier that way."

  
  


Grayson took a seat across from the tall freshman, Tubbo beside him. Ranboo looked back and forth between them and finally decided to speak up after he figured the current silence would endure otherwise.

"So why did you guys.. uh- decide to sit here?"

"Why not?" Grayson tilted his head.

"It's not like a problem or anything, it's just that you guys sort of showed up out of nowhere."

"Most of the people here sat with their friend groups, so we sat with you!" Tubbo beamed

Ranboo smiled softly, "That's kind."

Grayson stood up to get in line for lunch as Tubbo pulled out his lunch bag.

"I wonder where Tommy and Drista are, they should've made it to the cafeteria by now." Tubbo murmured

  
  


-

  
  


"How's Techno? Bet he's feeling amazing after Dream beat him. What about Wil? Has he still-"

"Drista for the love of fuck can you please stop going on about how much better you are than me."

"I never mentioned you in this conversation." She crossed her arms cockily, grinning

"You mentioned everyone related to me." Tommy replied, speeding up to hopefully lose her

Drista quickly caught up to him, "Doesn't mean I mentioned you."

  
  


Tommy rolled his eyes, speeding up his pace once again, just about speed walking at this point. Drista was running up to him as she got interrupted by another girl from her class, freeing Tommy from her nagging. He sighed, returning to his normal pace and sticking up a middle finger behind him. Drista frowned and turned back to her classmate, listening to whatever she had to say. 

Tommy was about a foot from the cafeteria doors, about to pull his phone out to text Tubbo, when his oldest brother stopped him. 

"What do you want, Wilbur." Tommy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dad told me to show you around and introduce you to new people, so I'm making you sit at my lunch table." Wilbur answered, exaggerating his vowels

"What the fuck! I don't wanna sit and listen to your boring ass friends!" Tommy exclaimed, exasperated

"Too bad you are." Wilbur chuckled and opened the door for Tommy. The younger let out a huff, doing as he's told anyways

  
  


Tommy sat down next to his brother, resting his head on his hand.

"Hi guys!" Wilbur smiled at his group. Numerous "hi"'s and "hey"'s were blurted out at the same time. 

Tommy barely recognized half the people. He knew Niki, Minx and Dave, no one else.

"So why's Tommy here?" Minx asked, sipping her Whiteclaw. Tommy wondered how she could’ve possibly brought that into school grounds but knew not to question.

"Phil wanted me to help him meet new people here so I dragged him here," Wilbur answered, getting up to get in line, "could you guys introduce yourselves or something while I'm gone? Thanks!"

Tommy frowned, glancing at the group. 

One of the people Tommy didn't recognize chuckled "Well, I'm Floris, nice to meet you Tommy!"

"I'm Sam"

"Liam here"

"I'm Niki"

"Minx"

Dave stayed silent as the rest of the group stared at him in anticipation.

  
  


Floris coughed

  
  


"What? I'm Techno, your brother."

Tommy let out a chuckle which he quickly covered up as a cough

The rest of the group went back to their normal conversations as Tommy continued sulking. He wondered if he could just quickly run over to Tubbo's table or something. Where even was Tubbo?

He turned his head to glance around the cafeteria. As his eyes caught sight of a familiar obnoxiously green hoodie, he smiled.

"DREAM!" he stood up and yelled unnecessarily loudly 

The people surrounding the mentioned boy stared at the freshman with addled expressions drawn on their faces. Clay sheepishly turned around to face Tommy with the same expression as the gremlin child ran over to him. 

"BIG MAN WHERE IS TUBBO??"

Another loud noise distracted the cafeteria, "IM HERE!!" This exclamation came from across the cafeteria, from none other than Tubbo who was aggressively raising his hand with a smile.

Tommy grinned, walking back to the table to grab his phone and running to his friend's table.

People in the cafeteria sat and stood with confused yet amused expressions before continuing on with their conversations. 

Alex walked up to Wilbur as he was returning to his table. The shorter junior was laughing as if what he'd just witnessed was the funniest thing he's seen while Wilbur looked unamused and fairly disappointed.

_"He's_ your brother?!" He exclaimed loudly as Wilbur sat down

"Yes," Wilbur sighed, "yes he is my brother."

Alex continued laughing his ass off as Niki giggled, making Wilbur smile softly.

  
  


-

  
  


"Why did you cause such a scene?" Ranboo asked, still stunned

"Why not?" Tommy asked, biting into his sandwich

"I mean that was so unnecessary, also who's Dream?"

"My brother!" Tubbo answered instead

"Isn't his name Clay?"

"Yeah, it is, but people who are close to him call him Dream."

"Huh, didn't know he had a nickname. That doesn't really fit the charismatic and cool persona he shows off does it?"

Tommy laughed, "Trust me, he is the _furthest_ thing from what you just described him as."

The small group was interrupted of their conversation as Alex walked up to them, hands in the large pocket of his oversized hoodie.

"What's up big man?" Tommy asked looking up at the junior.

Alex was visibly getting into character before leaning in closer to the table and whispering "Hey kids, want some stuff?"

Their eyes grew wide as Tommy and Grayson were trying to contain their laughter.

"Yeaaahhhh!!" Tommy quickly answered, deepening his voice.

Alex pulled out a ziploc bag of flour and put it in front of Tommy. 

"Fuck yeah, thanks big Q." He said before stuffing it in his pocket.

Alex laughed, walking away and loudly humming one of his songs he probably made up right there. Tubbo sat still with a confused expression as Ranboo hid his face in his hands. 

"We're gonna have to sign up for clubs tomorrow right?" Grayson asked, finishing up his lunch.

"Yeah, we also have till' about 5 pm to submit club ideas." Ranboo answered, face still hidden.

"Maybe we could make a club," Tommy thought out loud, "No wait that'd be absolute chaos."

Tubbo gasped,

" **WAIT IS THAT DRUGS???"**

  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Quackity so expect more of him


End file.
